Forbidden rights
by death-by-sugar
Summary: Endymion will do anything to make the beautiful Princess Serenity his wife, but there's one catch, she's already married to Diamond and he will stop at nothing to reclaim his wife...even if he has to launch a thousand ships. Loosly based on Troy or Iliad


"_And the sea _

_Waits to bring me down _

_Drown me in its waves _

_Still I have no doubt _

_This meaning of life"_

- "The other side"by _HYDE_

(Loosely based on the epic Trojan war/ "Iliad" by Homer) Serenity is married to Diamond, but is later kidnapped by Endymion who makes her his bride. Enraged, Diamond launches his army & starts a war to reclaim his wife.

_**Forbidden rights**_

By Sabishii-chan

Email: 1- The apple of it all 

Amidst the ever-soft green pastured land where the little white innocent flock of sheep would have their fill while their ever so patient and loving shepherd master watched over, a tall regal mountain stood out like a sore thumb. Its peak surpasses the view of humans as it reached beyond the clouds that guarded.

Joyous festive music echoed throughout the gardens of Mount Olympus as the Gods and Goddesses celebrated the union of two immortals who stood side by side, lovingly looking one another, as if time stood still and eternity for them was a foreign word.

The Gods and Goddesses present danced as if unaware of others who were present during the festivities. As some engaged in conversation, it was evident that Dionysus' 1 wine had a hard hit effect. They slurred in their conversation, as if uneducated people trying to communicate. Others were shamelessly bold in engaging in disgraceful dances.

In the background, enveloped in dark shadow the Goddess of Discord, Ares stood. Watching with murderous look in her eyes. She had hoped that it was a mere mistake that her name was not written down amongst the guest, but it was later confirmed that the God and Goddess did not want her there, for fear she would do something to ruin the festivities.

'Is it my fault that everything just seems to end up in discord? It is not my wanting that I should be made Goddess of quarrel'. She often told herself and others snobbishly.

Taking in a deep breath while trying to hold on to her temper, she would make sure that the festivity would not go as planned.With a mischievous grin and an idea playing upon her head, Ares proceeded to her plan.

A simple apple, would have been innocent if it were not in her hand, but this little perfect blood red fruit of the immortals would soon cause quarrel. Staring at the innocent looking fruit with a smug on her face she placed a card then threw the apple into the crowd.

The grains of sand on the hour clock seemed to have frozen as the ladies in the crowd stopped and looked at the apple. Later on, every lady tried to get hold of the apple not matter the cost. Hairs being pulled, slapping and kicking were the mere little scene that has befallen upon.

The Gods knew that they should not meddle in things that involved the women in a battle such as this, for they were fiercer than the men, and they knew that immortal women were no exception to this, no matter how regal or looked upon they were. When the fight cleared, only three Goddesses were fighting for the apple.

The Gods were curious as to why that certain apple caused such scandal and quarrel among the ladies. A little note; "To the fairest." Was the cause of it all. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty was more than positive that she was the fairest. Hera, the queen Goddess felt that the title of the fairest was

to be bestowed on her with no doubt. Surprisingly, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom was not as wise on this as they presumed for she believes that she is more than deserving of such words.

No one wanted to give up and none of the Gods wanted to meddle so the three ladies decided that the King God, Zeus was to decide. The apple was not carried to Zeus by either three women but by Hermes, the messenger.

"What do you want me to do?" Questioned Zeus as Hermes placed the apple upon his palm. He stared at the three women who stood at the feet of his throne, their eyes blazing that he choose. Zeus swallowed the lump on his throat as he tried to speak. "I will not handle this kind of situation!" He strongly protested, then, an idea popped into his little head. "I will send you off to Earth. There, in the pastures you will meet a young prince named Endymion. He is wise in choosing the fair one."

Not bothering what else he was going to say, the three Goddesses scurried out of the Palace and ventured down from Mount Olympus to travel to the land of the Terrans.

Under the shade of a tall mature Acorn Tree is a young man who leaned against the trunk and watched his flock of sheep wonder about. His silk midnight sky locks went along with the course of the wind as they gently caressed him as they slowly but surely mused his hair. A soft grin played upon his lips as his dark blue eyes, as if cobalt blue often-deep black in color eyed his kingdom seriously. His well chiseled features that of an Adonis made him the ladies man, having women at his mercy.

No longer the prince, his father, the king Earth has banished him from the City to the country side for fear of the fall of his mighty kingdom. It was foretold by the Oracle that the young son would be the cause of the fall of the once unconquerable Earth.

A blinding white light flashed out of the blues and as the light subsided, three heavenly beautiful ladies stood at his feet, with a apple hanging in midair and fell on the young man's lap. The confused young man stared at the three ladies who had no idea why they stood there with sly grins upon their soft cream white faces. He knew they were not mortals, they had heavenly presence, which was distinct to Goddesses.Regaining his wits back, he quickly stood up and bowed before the immortals.

"Goddesses. I am at your mercy. What service you seek?" He humbly spoke, afraid of insulting any of them.

"Rise, prince of Earth." Hera's voice echoed with majesty. "We have been sent here by the God Zeus." She continued.

Athena stepped forward and spoke her line. "Zeus says you have excellent taste in women, that you could judge who among us is the fair one." She paused, but went on before a question could be asked. "That apple," She pointed at the blood red apple that screamed for attention on the green land. "Is designated for the fair one, but no name is mentioned."

The young man looked at the apple and scooped it up. He saw the label and finally understood where the story was going, He rose to his feet and spoke.

"You want me to give this to whom I feel deserves the title."

Raising her head with a smile, Aphrodite affirmed his suspicions. "That is right my young Endymion. You" He pointed at the now confident looking prince who knew that the Goddess were at his feet. "will be the judge."

Hera stood beside the prince and placed her hands on both shoulders as she whispered; "If you give me that apple, I will make you the greatest ruler of all. Your name shall forever be remembered and carved along with the great heroes. Your name shall be immortalized"

Refusing to allow the young man to be swayed by Hera's promise, Athena took the other side. "If you give me that apple…" She began. "I shall make sure that you will win every war you fight, that you will win no matter what."

The young prince was carefully deciding on whom he should give the apple to. He knew that the Gods and Goddesses were bound by their word and honor, so none was allowed to break their promise.

With a confident one sided grin, Aphrodite walked seductively to Endymion and wrapped her arms around his neck while looking into his orbs. "If you give me the apple Endymion, I promise to hand to you the most beautiful woman on earth. She will be yours, your queen and bride."

At that moment, his eyes glowed and flickered. He was stunned to say the least. Yes, Aphrodite knew how to deal with men and psychologise them, after all, she is the Goddess of Love and beauty.

Endymion's heart beat twice as fast as he contemplated on the offer. His hormones kicked in. Aphrodite knew men's weakness, and they were women above all. The hand, which held the prize, now extended and suspense hung in the air. Without question for Endymion, he gave the apple to Aphrodite who smiled arrogantly at the two defeated Goddess.

But Endymion would not let Aphrodite go that easy. He held her by the wrist before she could disappear back to Mount Olympus. "You promised me the most beautiful women on earth. Who is she?"

Sighing in exasperation, Aphrodite merely replied; "Princess Serenity of the Moon and bride of King Diamond of the Black Moon family." She saw that her answer took Endymion aback.

"She's married?"

With a sly smile playing upon her lips, she brought two fingers on his lips and hushed him. "Fear not Endymion for Serenity will be yours no matter what and I will see to it." Was the confident, undaunted reply of the seductive Goddess.

----------------------------------------

**Note**: 1 _Dionysus is the Greek God of wine, one of Zeus' son. For the Greeks, _

_Dionysus plays an important God because wine for them plays a vital role in the _

_society._

/\/\/\/\/

How was the start? What are you waiting for? Review! - But seriously, I would

love to hear what you have to say and if you find any mistakes, please do bring

it to my attention. I'll be waiting for your comments, reviews and suggestions.

So, until then!

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. The plot is **

**loosely based on Homer's "Iliad". None of the characters are mind**


End file.
